Library
by Ara Shinju
Summary: Perpustakaan. Tempat itu membuat Shikamaru trauma karena di sanalah ia dipaksa belajar untuk menghadapi olimpiade matematika. Tapi karena tempat itulah ia bisa melihat Temari yang sebenarnya! RnR NO FLAME!


Hai minna^^ . Saya balik lagi dengan midnight fic mode, nulis penpik tengah malem di mana para hantu sedang mondar- mandir di halaman rumah Anda! Review pembaca sangat saya harapkan di sini karena pengerjaannya yang sembari ngantuk membuat saya melewatkan beberapa hal, walaupun hanya hal- hal sepele. Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat membaca! XD

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This fic by Ara Shinju

**LIBRARY**

Ini adalah hari yang dibenci oleh Shikamaru. Hari dimana ia mengetahui kalau dirinya dikirim ke Suna untuk mewakili sekolahnya dalam ajang Olimpiade Matematika International. Itu artinya, selama dua minggu ia harus datang ke perpustakaan setelah pulang sekolah untuk pelatihan khusus menghadapi Olimpiade. Dijejali berbagai macam buku berbau matematika, soal- soal latihan, dan penjelasan lain tentang ilmu hitung itu. Benar- benar merepotkan! Seharusnya ia bisa santai seharian di rumah, pergi ke atas bukit untuk melihat awan, atau pergi ke rumah guru Asuma untuk main shogi. Dua minggu yang berharga, di dalamnya ada hari ulang tahun Chouji, hari taruhan dengan Naruto, diskon khusus 50% di toko bunga Yamanaka, dan yang paling penting… ibunya tidak ada di rumah. Ia harus merelakan waktu yang mungkin baru akan terulang 10 tahun lagi untuk belajar dan belajar. Tapi Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah, toh ia juga tidak ingin mengecewakan semuanya 'kan?

Saat pulang sekolah ia pergi ke perpustakan. Seperti yang diceritakan tadi ia harus menjalani latihan persiapan menghadapi olimpiade. Saat berada tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan langkahnya terhenti karena tercengang ada orang asing yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Asuma dan Kakashi, guru matematika yang melatihnya. Orang asing itu terlihat sangar, firasat Shikamaru mengatakan kalau ia akan diintrogasi dengan bermacam- macam pertanyaan rumit tentang matematika, seandainya ia masuk ke perpustakaan. Shikamaru melangkahkan kakinya mundur perlahan, tapi sepertinya nasib anak laki- laki itu sedang tidak mujur, ia keburu ketahuan guru Kakashi.

"Ah… itu dia! Ayo nak kesini!", kata guru Kakashi santai sambil mengayunkan telapak tangannya, pertanda ia menyuruh Shikamaru masuk dan mendekat.

Anak itu hanya mendesah, dan masuk dengan langkah yang benar- benar terlihat unsur keterpaksaannya. Sepanjang jalan ia menunduk dan berdoa semoga tidak ada hal merepotkan yang terjadi.

"Si… siang, Pak. Maaf saya datang terlambat", ucap Shikamaru pelan, masih dalam posisi menunduk.

Kakashi hanya melampar senyum simpul ke arahnya, kemudian bicara kepada orang asing itu, "Nah, perkenalkan ini adalah siswa yang terpilih untuk mewakili sekolah kami dalam Olimpiade Matematika tahun ini. Namanya Shikamaru Nara.", orang itu kemudian menjulurkan tangan ke arah Shikamaru.

]"Baki. Guru besar pelajaran matematika di Hidden Sand International High School yang akan menjadi tuan rumah Olimpiade Matematika tahun ini.", tutur orang itu gagah dan tanpa banyak basa- basi. Shikamaru menjabat tangannya.

"Shikamaru Nara …", ucapnya gugup. Dalam hati ia memikirkan sekolah yang diucapkan oleh bapak- bapak itu. Namanya terdengar seram, Hidden Sand International High School, dan dia adalah guru besar matematika di sana. Maksudnya, SMA itu bahkan mempunyai seorang guru besar dan menyandang predikat sebagai sekolah bertaraf internasional. Pasti yang bersekolah disitu adalah orang- orang pandai dan kaya pastinya.

Pria bernama Baki itu memperhatikan Shikamaru dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan seksama. Kesan yang didapatnya adalah tidak rapi dan acak- acakan.

"Maaf membuat kalian tersinggung, tapi kalau dilihat dari penampilannya dia sama sekali tidak mencerminkan dirinya sebagai siswa yang terpilih. Apa Anda yakin mau mengirimnya sebagai perwakilan saat olimpiade nanti?", katanya dengan nada sedikit meremehkan. Shikamaru geram namun dengan cepat ia sembunyikan. Kakashi dan Asuma saling pandang, mereka seperti tersinggung tapi mereka tak habis akal.

"Kami akan buktikan kalu dia adalah siswa terpilih. Silakan Anda menanyakan berbagai soal yang sulit kepadanya.", tutur Asuma dengan entengnya. Shikamaru kaget, sedang Baki tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Saya akan berikan soal dasar yang sedikit mudah…".

"…"

"Berapa hasil dari (5256-1354)2- √789 ?", pertanyaan ini membuat Kakashi dan Asuma khawatir apa Shikamaru bisa menjawabnya.

"14.603.083", jawab Shikamaru tepat saat Baki selesai memberikan pertanyaannya. Baki terkagum- kagum mendengar jawaban itu, sedang Kakashi dan Asuma bisa bernapas lega. Dengan cepat kedua guru itu mengembalikan pembicaraan.

" Bagaimana? Penampilan tidak sepenuhnya menjamin bukan? Dia bisa menjawabnya dengan sangat cepat bahkan tanpa kalkulator!", kata Asuma bangga.

"Hm… iya iya. Ku akui anak ini memang jenius. Mungkin lebih jenius dari Temari.", ucap Baki dengan rasa malu yang diumpat dalam hatinya.

"Ngomong- ngomong Temari itu siapa?", tanya Shikamaru dengan lancarnya.

"Oh… dia perwakilan dari sekolah kami. Anak itu juga jenius, cuma sepertinya kamu lebih jenius daripada dia.", jawabnya.

"Hn… begitu, ya", gumam Shikamaru. Ia membayangkan seperti apa Temari itu. Dalam pikirannya, yang pasti seorang anak perempuan berkacamata tebal, dengan rok panjang yang dipakaikan sampai atas pinggang, terlalu rapi sampai- sampai terkesan CUPU!

"Ehm, baiklah Shikamaru ayo kita mulai latihannya.", ucap Kakashi. Shikamaru mengangguk, kemudian ia duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan, sementara Baki memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama.

**X0o-o0X**

Waktu pelaksanaan olimpiade akhirnya tiba juga. Penderitaan yang dialami Shikamaru kini sudah sampai puncaknya. Ia telah berada di sekolah bernama Hidden Sand International School, gedungnya begitu tinggi, besar, dan sangat megah. Mobil- mobil mewah keluar masuk melalui gerbang sekolah yang indah itu. Daripada sekolah, tempat ini lebih pantas jika disebut istana. Shikamaru memasuki gedung utama sekolah tersebut tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya terhadap sekeliling. Dekorasi dan ukiran- ukirannya ia pandangi satu per satu. Benar- benar indah! Setelah sekian lama ia terpesona dengan berbagai macam kemilau di sekolah itu, ia memasuki ruangan peserta. Shikamaru menunjuk sederet nama yang terpampang di depan pintu.

"Shikamaru… Shikamaru… Ah ini!", kemudian ia memasuki ruangan dan duduk sesuai dengan nomor yang ditunjukkan.

`Ketika duduk pun ia masih terpesona, kini ia memandangi setiap sudut ruang kelas yang ia tempati, mulai dari langit- langit, dinding, lantai, bahkan ia mengamati tempat duduknya sendiri. Shikamaru jadi merasa seperti orang paling beruntung sedunia karena bisa duduk di kelas executive seperti ini, walaupun hanya sebentar. Setelah mengamati ruangan, kemudian ia mulai mengamati murid- murid perwakilan yang ada di kelas itu. Ia jadi teringat anak yang bernama Temari, kemudian berdasarkan bayangan yang ada di otaknya ia meneliti anak di ruangan itu satu per satu. Yah, tapi percuma saja, wong hampir semua anak perempuan yang ia lihat mempunyai ciri- ciri yang sama. Shikamaru kembali mendesah, mencari sesuatu tanpa ada informasi yang jelas itu sia- sia. Ia melakukan kebiasaannya yaitu tiduran di meja, menunggu bel berbunyi dengan cara seperti itu padahal peserta yang lai saling sibuk membaca buku.

KRIINNGGGG….

Akhirnya sesuatu yang ditunggu itu datang juga. Setelah semua ini selesai ia berharap kehidupannya akan kembali normal. Pengawasnya sudah memasuki ruangan. Padahal ia berpikir kalau ada upacara pembukaan dulu, tahu- tahunya tidak. Tapi syukurlah dengan begitu ia tidak perlu capek- capek berdiri dan mendengarkan banyak sambutan membosankan yang menyambit telinganya. Pengawas itu dengan gagahnya berdiri di depan kelas, semua peserta berdiri dan memberi salam. Pengawas pria itu mempersilakan para peserta duduk dan memulai perkenalan.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ibiki Morino. Sayalah yang bertanggung jawab di ruangan ini selama olimpiade berlangsung. Saya akan membacakan peraturan dan tata tertibnya. Jadi harap didengarkan baik- baik.", kemudian pengawas itu membacakan isi kertas yang dipegangnya dengan aura membunuh dan teror, membuat para peserta merinding mendengarnya.

Setelah berdoa, soal dibagikan. Shikamaru iseng sdikit mengintip lembar soal saat pengawasnya sedang meleng. Wow! Benar- benar sekumpulan soal yang rumit. Tapi Shikamaru tetap yakin kalau ia bisa mengerjakannya agar pengorbanannya selama dua minggu ini tidak sia- sia.

**X0o-o0X**

Waktu mengerjakan selesai, Shikamaru bernapas lega bisa menyelesaikan semua soal- soal nista itu tepat waktu. Ia meninggalkan ruangan dengan perasaan bebas. Tapi tidak! Masih ada yang mengganjal, ia ingin tahu gadis bernama Temari yang katanya jenius itu. Ia tidak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya ke arah daftar nama peserta dan… Nama Temari ada di sana! Cuma selang satu nama peserta. Shikamaru menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak membelokkan bola matanya ke bawah sedikit saja? Seandainya begitu pasti ia sudah tahu yang namanya Temari sedari tadi. Ia membodoh- bodohi dirinya sendiri namun ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Mengapa ia terlalu ingin tahu dengan anak yang bernama Temari?

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. Ia mulai mensugesti pikirannya agar tidak terobsesi mencari sesorang yang namanya Temari lagi. Sudah cukup sampai sini, ia tidak mau merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang lebih baik ia menuju tempat guru Asuma yang mendampinginya, supaya bisa cepat pulang dan tidur di rumah seharian.

Di lain tempat, Temari sedang makan di kantin sambil mengobrol dengan Baki.

"Bagaimana soalnya, Temari?", tanya Baki memulai pembicaraan.

"Gampang- gampang susah…", jawabnya simple. Baki tertawa kecil.

"Fu… fu… kira- kira kalau aku bertanya pada Shikamaru, dia akan menjawab apa,ya?", perkataan itu lantas membuat Temari heran.

"Shikamaru? Siapa?"

"Dia perwakilan SMA Hidden Leaf. Dia anak terunik yang pernah saya temui. Maksud saya, dia itu laki- laki yang acak- acakan tetapi bisa menjawab soal dasar dengan sangat cepat."

"Begitu, ya…", hanya itu reaksi Temari kemudian kembali makan. Namun dalam hatinya ia sangat penasaran terhadap anak yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Hmh… baiklah saya ingin ke ruang guru. Kamu tidak apa- apa 'kan sendirian di sini?", tanya Baki sambil bangkit.

"Tidak apa- apa. Sampai nanti", pria itu tersenyum tipis kemudian pergi meninggalkan Temari.

"Shikamaru… seperti apa dia, ya?"

**X0o-o0X**

Temari telah menyelesaikan makannya, mata beningnya melihat sekeliling kantin yang penuh dan sangat ramai.

"Sebaiknya aku ke perpustakaan di sana pasti sepi.", gumamnya. Lalu Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

Di lain pihak Shikamaru masih berputar- putar mencari gurunya yang hilang entah kemana. Gedung itu seolah- olah seperti labirin bertingkat. Ia sudah mencari ke semua tempat. Toilet, ruang- ruang kelas, lobby, kantin, ruang merokok, semuanya. Shikamaru mengingat- ingat lagi ruang apa yang belum ia kunjungi. Dan ia ingat suatu hal, perpustakaan! Akhirnya dengan modal nekat Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mencari perpustakaan. Dengan melihat papan penunjuk arah maupun bertanya pada orang. Yah… tapi ia hanya seperti tikus kecil yang terperangkap di sarang ular, meski begitu dia tetap saja bingung dalam memasuki lorong- lorong yang ada. Anak itu mulai menjauhi keramaian dan melewati persimpangan lorong yang sangat sepi. Ia membelok dan…

BRUK…!!!

Shikamaru menabrak seseorang anak perempuan tanpa sengaja. Hebatnya ternyata ia menabrak Temari. Anak itu meringis kesakitan, Shikamaru mendekatinya.

"Ya ampun maafkan aku. Aku benar- benar tidak sengaja…", ucapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Aduh… iya tidak apa- apa. Tapi lain kali kalau jalan hati- hati!", katanya sambil mengusap keningnya yang terbentur. Shikamaru memperhatikan wajah anak berambut pirang itu dengan mata yang sayu.

"Di bibirmu ada saus…", ucapnya lalu menghapus saus di bibir anak itu dengan ibu jarinya. Temari blushing, keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhnya. Mereka saling pandang sejenak, Shikamaru belum melepaskan jarinya dari bibir gadis itu, kemudian berucap sangat pelan.

"Bibirmu lembut sekali…"

Lorong yang sepi itu membuat Temari cukup jelas untuk mendengarnya. Kali ini ia tampak lemas, hampir- hampir ingin pingsan. Untungnya Shikamaru langsung sadar diri. Dengan salah tingkah ia mengalihkan situasi.

"Eh… maksudku… ehm… maaf aku… perkenalkan aku Shikamaru Nara perwakilan dari SMA HILAF di Konoha…", tuturnya sambil memindahkan tangannya kehadapan Temari.

"Oh… jadi kamu yang namanya Shikamaru. Aku Temari perwakilan dari sekolah ini. Senang berkenalan denganmu.", kemudian ia menjabat tangan Shikamaru.

Si rambut nanas itu benar- benar terkejut melihat Temari yang sebenarnya bukanlah seperti yang ia kira selama ini. Ia lebih cantik dari yang ada di pikirannya, bahkan sangat cantik! Shikamaru membantu gadis itu berdiri, lalu memulai percakapan ringan. Tentu saja dengan dibumbui kesalahtingkahan.

"Eng… jadi kamu dari SMA HILAF,ya…", ucap Temari bingung karena nama itu sungguh tidak biasa.

"Itu singkatan. Hidden Leaf. Murid- murid di sekolahku lebih sering menyebutnya HILAF. Unik aja kedengarannya, walau menurutku itu aneh…", Temari tersenyum simpul.

"Hey… aku pikir juga begitu. Ku kira nama sekolahmu itu benar- benar HILAF.", sekarang gantian Shikamaru yang tersenyum simpul.

Mereka berjalan menuju perpustakaan sambil berbicara akrab satu sama lain hingga Shikamaru berhasil menemukan Asuma. Ya, ternyata Asuma sembunyi di perpustakaan. Tempat yang awalnya membuat ia trauma karena tuntutan belajar dan belajar kini menjadi tempat yang membawa berkah. Andai saja ia tidak berniat mencarinya di sana, pasti ia tidak akan bertemu Temari sekarang. Shikamaru tersenyum puas dengan semua ini. Dengan begitu kehidupannya yang normal bisa ia jalani kembali.

"Shikamaru… kenapa kamu senyum- senyum sendiri?"

"Ah… eh… gak kenapa- napa kok! Ha ha ha…".

**X0o-TAMAT-o0X**

Gomen nasaaaiiii….. Karena udah diomelin sama okaasan jadi saya bikinnya buru- buru deh T.T . Padahal pikiran saya tentang fic ini masih panjang tuh. Tapi yah… karena udah jam… setengah satu pagi jadi sampe di sini juga gak apa apa 'kan? Yang penting para senpai mau meripyu penpik saya yang amatiran ini :D

Sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya! ^^


End file.
